Dark Desire
by mistude
Summary: Meet Kaleo a vampire, meet Heather a vampire hunter. Read as Kaleo turns the hunter, meet Shade a hunter keen on ending Kaleo's life
1. Default Chapter

_**Darkened Desire**_

_**By: Arielle Marshall**_

This fan-fiction based off of Amelia's character Kaleo. Remember Heather from Nikolas's bash? This is the story of how they met. (S.M.) A witch named Heather and a vampire named Kaleo.

Disclaimer time: Mistude does not own the characters or anything else associated with Shattered Mirror!!! Please don't sue me Amelia I love ur booksïï¾Å now on with the fic!!!!

"Why fight me, you know you can't win." Kaleo's voice rang through the room as the witch tried to fight the binds which were holding her.

"You really think this is going to work?" Heather asked incredulously, as she tried unsuccessfully to untie the rope holding her.

She scowled as she realized the rope was going nowhere. Kaleo laughed in response, while Heather fought to keep control. She was becoming scared and Kaleo cherished it, feeding off her fear. Fueled by the desire to shut the vampire up Heather fought to her feet and cut the binds with her knife. Kaleo watched her with intense curiosity. /_Why is she still fighting, she knows she can't win/_

He thought back to earlier that night when the witch had showed up at the bash. She had come to the party with the full intent to kill him. As soon as she entered the house he knew who she was and why she was there. He had been angry the hunter was posing as a normal human not as the hunter he invited. (As an entertainment to his twisted little party.)

As the night progressed he kept a close eye on the hunter. Although he despised the hunter, he was intrigued by her determination. She knew she was walking into a death trap, yet she still chose to come, knowing that she had very little chance of leaving. His line was notorious for inviting hunters to their parties for the sole purpose of killing them, yet she had still come this startled him.

Even now she refused to run even though she had a chance, he would not stop her, she knew that. He wanted her, she of course would never go willingly, so he would have to force her. Midnight drew closer as the vampires took their human companions, the clock chimed midnight as all hell broke loose.

How do u like the first chappie? if u liked it then please tell me by hitting the nifty review button!!! The next chapter will be up shortly!!! :)


	2. hit the floor

**_CHAPPIE _**2

So how did u like the first chappie? Thank u to all those who reviewed, really nice of u J!!!! Now onward with chapter TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY J

The clock chimed midnight, as all hell broke loose. Kaleo bent his head over Heather as if he were going to bite her, but she was ready. Drawing a knife she struck him across the face, at the same time rolling away from her attacker. Kaleo snarled a curse then said; "now the hunter reveals her true nature." At the same time Heather raised her mental shields to keep him from accessing her mind.

"You knew who I was when I got here." The hunter returned as she searched for any other potential threats.

"Why did you hide were you scared of what we could do to you?" The vampires voice slid though Heathers mind like a bittersweet wine. What he said was true; she was terrified of what they could do to her, what they would do to her.

Before she could react three vampires grabbed her from behind forcing her to her knees. While holding her the trio tied her wrists together behind her back so she couldn't fight. Throughout the struggle Kaleo watched the huntress, carefully staying out of her reach. Once she was securely bound Kaleo ordered the vampires out, leaving himself and the hunter alone in the room.

By the time the bloodsuckers had left Heather had removed her restraints (guess the rope wasn't that secure J) and was eying Kaleo warily. Sensing this Kaleo remarked "You know I could kill you with a single thought..." Kaleo left the rest of the sentence open to let Heather think. / Yes I know he could have killed me but what I don't understand is why didn't he? /

"I don't want you dead at least not yet." Kaleo answered her thought non-chantilly.

In a burst of speed Kaleo pushed Heather against the wall. Before Heather could draw her knife Kaleo took and threw it across the room. "Normally I would kill any of your kind for even coming...." Kaleo broke off backhanding Heather he answered, "Don't try me Heather." Kaleo held Heather's wrists above her head with one hand, the other he wrapped around her neck.

"What happens now?" Cassandra asked softly as if scared of the answer. "I don't know." Kaleo replied as he drew Heather close he whispered, "Death isn't your only option you know." At Her obvious opposition he finished "I can give you forever, I can make you immortal. I would be willing to give you eternity." Kaleo finished his speech by placing his mouth over the pulse point of Heather's neck.

"Never! I would never take your blood, I will not become one of your little slave girls!" Heather replied vehemently, referring to Kaleo's blood bounded humans.

Kaleo backhanded her again sending her reeling. Before she could recover he dragged her from the wall, twisting her arm behind her back he replied "one moment of pain for immortality, are you so easy to throw it away?" Heather answered by kicking him in the shin causing him to throw her away, then she lunged at him. Kaleo was ready grabbing her wrist, then pulling her to the floor

End of Chapter 2

If you enjoyed please review with the nifty review button!!!!! J


	3. Blood promises

Chapter 3 BITTEN By: mistude

Thanks to all the reviewers I know this is a week late but my computer broke so now on with the fic!!! P.s. longer chapters are now in place!!!

Midnight scribbler- heather is the girl from Nickolas's first bash in the story the girl he referred to as "frequenting these bashes longer than he had been alive."

I DO NOT OWN THE CARECHTERS IN THIS STORY!!

Holding her tightly Kaleo dragged Heather to the floor. As he restrained her, he pulled her hair away from her shoulders, revealing her pulse point. Gently brushing the hollow of her neck he sighed and whispered "I told you, you would be mine." He smiled fierily as his fangs slid into place. Before Heather could fight Kaleo caught her mind soothing her.

_It's o.k. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax. _Kaleo gently broke Heathers defenses down, gaining complete access to her mind.

Heather whimpered as Kaleo leaned down and bit her. Caught between the floor, and Kaleo's body she couldn't move. Yet now she didn't want to, the pressure on her mind was calming. As Kaleo drank the blood Heather couldn't think clearly. Kaleo kept a hand on Heathers neck, and an arm around the girl's waist holding her in place.

Kaleo pulled away after several moments and studied the dying girl. Still holding Heather tightly by the waist he drew a knife. When Cassandra saw the knife she muttered a curse and started to struggle. Kaleo tightened his grip as he tried to calm her. _Its okay don't fight, you are safe. _He projected the thought directly into Heathers mind. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere he finally snapped, "If you don't drink from me you WILL die! Is that really what you want?"

"No. I don't want to do die, but I don't want to become one of your kind either." Heather took a shallow breath and continued, "I will NOT become one of your little slave girls!"

"You don't have a choice." Kaleo spoke calmly not allowing room for debate.

Grabbing her neck he forced her to look at him. Opening his shirt he slid the blade across his chest. Blood trickled down his front as he leaned over Heather. Heather turned away but Kaleo forced her to turn back. Bringing his fingers to his wound he painted Heather's lips with his blood. She tasted the bittersweet wine of a thousand ages and could no longer fight. She drew him to her and drank his blood.

Blue lightning was running through her system as the blood entered her body. The vampire blood began to change her immediately, turning her into an immortal. The numbness began to set in as darkness stole her breath. The inevitable feeling of death snaked its way into her mind as she continued to drink the toxin Kaleo was giving her. After a few moments heather fell into unconsciousness, her breathing slowed and she began her transformation into a creature of the night.

Kaleo looked at the dying girl in his arms and smiled he had won, of course he knew he would. She had wanted him but had been afraid of what he was. Now she wouldn't have to be. He set the girl on his bed and covered her with blankets. After a few minutes he rejoined the others at the bash. He knew she had nearly 18 hours before she woke. Moving back down the stairs he heard an interesting conversation.

_Figures, Jager, Jared, Fala and Nickolas always do provide some paltry entertainment._ Kaleo smiled wryly at this thought and rejoined the group.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, considering how the last fight went, she would probably kick your ass." Jared laughed at Nickolas's glare.

"As I recall Jared she also managed to get a knife in you as well..." He let the comment hang as Jared growled a curse under his breath.

"Ah. So the host rejoins the party." Jager smirked "you still have some blood on you." Kaleo ignored the comments and turned to Silver "So what are these two arguing about?" Silver responded non-chantilly "they are arguing on whether or not to try and kill Shade." (A renowned vampire hunter of that time)

"I thought she won the last fight." Kaleo smirked as his companions glared at him.

"I suggested that we torture her to death." Fala smiled viciously and continued "but they didn't like that idea."

After a bit of bantering everyone left. After the party ended Kaleo went to feed. As he returned He willed himself to his room. Looking at Heather, he noticed some differences. Her skin was deathly cold and pale, but soft and smooth. Her sees were closed he knew that black would stare back at him if they were. He smiled and laid down next to the girl falling asleep to her fading heartbeat.


	4. Promsises and SHADE

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By: mistude**_

Hey all!! Sorry it took so long to update!! By the way for the sake of the story I had Heather changed, (originally she was only blood-bounded). Also thanks for all your lovely reviews!! Now on with the fic!!

Cassandra was Heathers first name, so any references to Cassandra are really Heather sorry!! Thanks essence!!

He lay down and fell asleep listening to Heathers dying heartbeat. Kaleo woke when he heard a moan. Heather was beginning to regain consciousness, which would be difficult enough. He change had not been easy at best; also a new fledgling was racked with blood lust when they woke. Many times the sire would bring the girl to his throat for her first meal. Heather moaned again this time audibly, and painfully.

Kaleo sighed and drew Heather to himself. Pulling out a blade he gently sliced his skin at the nape of the neck. When Heather smelled this instinct took over. Leaning forward she licked the cut gently. After a moment the wound was completely healed. Desperate for more of this delicious food she brought Kaleo closer and pierced his throat. (When a fledgling first wakes they don't remember anything) This liquid soared through Heather giving her strength, as well as a link into Kaleo's mind.

Images came fast, to fast at first for her to understand, as she drank slower she learned about her mysterious sire. Kaleo, growing up in England about three centuries ago, his family at a picnic, and one last image. Actually a conversation, taking place right before he was sired.

"You have no choice!" A female voice cut off a very human Kaleo as he lay on the ground obviously dying.

"So I could choose to die." Kaleo retorted smiling at the vampire Heather recognized as Kendra. _Wasn't she a fledgling of Siete?_ Suddenly she was reeling, her head was spinning and she couldn't see or hear. Finally she felt the bed underneath her and sighed. _Wait a bed; I was on the floor when I got knocked out, why am I still alive? What's going on? I can't even hear my own heartbeat…_

"That's because you no longer possess a heartbeat, no vampire does." Kaleo smiled when he saw the effect these words had on the former witch. After a moment she spoke, "You… How… I don't get it… Where am I?"

"Yes I sired you, you should be able to understand, and your in my room laying on my bed." Kaleo answered simply. "You cant fight what you are, and you can't change it, so don't make me have to force you to hunt." Kaleo stopped Heather in her tracks near the door.

Kaleo stood up and finished his little speech "You have no where to go, your family would kill you and you wouldn't be able to survive with Single Earth methods." He brought himself over to where Heather was standing and gently took her hands in his. "I sired you in order to prove to you that vampires aren't all evil, and we aren't mass murders. Killing yourself… Hmmm…. You're not strong enough to fall on the knife, and there are few other ways, so unless you have a plan I suggest that you let me help you."

Heather glared at him for a moment the sighed. Without a word Kaleo brought her back to his bed and they sat down together. He touched her mind and took back all the images she saw while drinking from him. Once this was complete Heather sighed brining the thought bubble Kaleo had developed around him crashing down.

"Alright." Heather answered glancing over to the elder vampire. "If you can teach me to hunt without killing I'll stay." Heather seemed unsure but calm.

"O.k. I'm going to teach you to hunt without killing, then what? Kaleo seemed amused about her hesitation.

"Then we go from there." Heather answered smiling.

Suddenly a large crash echoed from the downstairs hall brining the discussion to a close. Running toward the sound Kaleo and Heather stopped in their tracks when they saw Shade, one of the most feared vampire hunters of the time. "Hello sister." Shade smiled at her sister Heather, and drew a knife, preparing to attack…

The end next chappie up soon hope yall enjoyed also need ideas for Shade's and Silver's charecters. More reviews equal longer and more chappies!!! Bye ALL!!!


	5. Leaving humanities

Hey hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Even though I got no reviews I'm still going to update. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!! Reviews appreciated. NOW on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this story!!! All credit goes to Amelia- Atwater Rhodes!!!

"Hello sister." Shade smiled at her sister Heather, and drew her knife preparing to attack. Drawing her first knife, she launched herself at the pair, which earned her a fierce retaliation.

Catching her wrist, he forced her to drop her knife before kicking the deadly blade away. Vida magic was embedded in the knife, making it fatal to almost any vampire. The only exception was Siete, the being whom had created the vampire race. Before Kaleo could react Shade threw all her weight onto his arm snapping it. Rolling away the witch faced her sister.

"Heather…" Shade stared on disbelief at her sister.

"Shade, what are you doing here?" Heather suddenly realized what her sister was doing. She was there to kill her. Shade no longer thought of her as a sister but as a monster in her sister's body.

Pulling away from her sister's glare, she backed up a step as Shade glanced at Kaleo. After a moment Shade announced, " Goodbye sister, we won't meet again."

With that the only person Heather trusted was gone. Filled only by the sound of Kaleo's soft breathing as the last shadow of her human life disappeared.

Sorry bout the short chapter, hope you enjoyed it!!! More to come. 


	6. Death be not proud

I know it took awhile to come up with a new chapter, but exams had to study (glares at evil teachers) o well on with some more work.

Kaleo holds up the disclaimer board… I do not own the characters!!! OKAY? Now on with my story

Heather stood stunned; her sister had just disowned her! Her sister the only person in the world she had ever trusted, and all because of that monster. This was all because Kaleo had changed her!!! She looked up at where he was leaning against the wall at where her "sire" was staring intently at the wall. (Avoiding all contact with her) Striding over Heather faced Kaleo, before he could react she smacked him, hard enough to snap his head and make her palm sting.

Kaleo glared at his fledgling before responding. "It is not my fault that you're sister disowned you." Cutting off Kaleo closed the distance between them in a millisecond and wrapped his arm around Heather.

"HEATHER?!" _His voice was dim in my mind but I tried to focus…_"I'm fine." _I tired to tell him I was ok but the pain in my side was worsening. He tried to catch my mind, then it all went dark._

"Damnit!" Kaleo swore and tried to shake the girl awake. After a moment he stopped and looked at the wound. A deep gash on her left side was bleeding rather heavily. Kaleo gently picked up Heather and carried her to his room where he laid her on the bed. After laying her down Kaleo grabbed some bandages and cleaned the wound, then put dressings on it.

Once he was certain she was safe he allowed his mind to replay the events of the last few hours. He and Heather had been talking, and then her sister showed up for a fight. She and Kaleo had fought and Heather had stepped in the middle. Shade disowned her sister, and disappeared. Heather had stood their stunned, and then had moved toward him to hit him, and then she had collapsed. Shade had never left she had merely hidden, when Heather had turned her back Shade attacked her from behind. So where was she now?

Kaleo glared at the wall as he thought. Shade had tried to kill him, she needed to die. Kaleo's thoughts stemmed, his fight had left him physically drained. Instinctively he ran his hands through Heather's hair. Looking at the girl he had changed he ran through possible scenarios of what would happen when she woke. After a moment Kaleo lie down next to Heather and fell asleep.

Heather woke to the sound of breathing next to her. Excruciatingly she dragged herself out of unconsciousness. Cataloging her pains she carefully rolled onto her side, bringing her face to face with Kaleo. Gods she hated him!_ He had been the one who had dragged me into this mess, he was the one _who_ hurt me…_ heather's train of though was interrupted at the sound of Kaleo's sigh. Their black eyes met for a moment, which seemed to last forever before Kaleo broke the contact.

"Are you alright?" The vampire seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Heather looked like she wanted to kill him, but refrained. _God I hate him, then why the hell am I still here?_ She pondered this

End of Chapter, cliff-hanger deal with it!! Sorry it took so friggin long to post, MORE REVIEWSMORE CHAPTERS!!!!


	7. Site and sound

HEY ALL!!!!! Long time no hear!!! Well I though id give you all another chapter!!! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!!!!!

Disclaimer- "I'm getting annoyed with this!!!" "KALEO!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! Kaleo holds up disclaimer board…. I DO NOT OWN!!! There I said it leave me alone!!!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!

I pondered this question as Kaleo continued to stare at me. It seemed so easy, she hated him, and he tried to kill her, so why shouldn't she kill him? Yet even as she glared at the wall she couldn't bring herself to do it. For some reason her hatred of him seemed to have faded, whether it was because he had saved her life, or just changed it she didn't know, but something had changed.

After a bit he pulled his gaze from her to look at their newest visitor. Silver stood on the threshold with a grim look on his face. "Kaleo we need to talk." Glancing at Heather who seemed unconcerned by Silver's presence was sitting on the couch glaring at the pair of them. After a moment Kaleo nodded at Silver and they moved out of the room.

"Something needs to be done about Shade…." Silver started, but Kaleo cut him off.

"I understand that_, SHADE_, was just here, you dolt! She attacked Heather and myself. " Kaleo snapped.

"Well what should we do? Heather may put up a struggle, but if you can keep her occupied for a time Aubrey and myself can deal with Shade."

Heather heard the hushed voices coming from an upstairs room, after a moment of debate she stood up and followed the voice until she was directly outside the room. She recognized Kaleo and Silver's voices; they were planning to kill Shade. Silver wanted Kaleo to keep her occupied while they killed Shade.

"Heather we know you can hear us so just come in." Kaleo chuckled as heather entered glowering at the pair.

Nearly two hours later Kaleo Heather and Silver went their separate ways. Heather retreated to her room, Silver disappeared to god knows where, and Kaleo went to his room to relax. Mentally making a checklist of everything he knew about Heather Kaleo he realized he knew very little. Over the last two hours everything he thought he knew changed.

After walking in on the pair, and listening to their predicament she immediately agreed to help. Volunteering information that would have taken years to collect Heather's hate of her sister seemed to have made her willing to help them. After two hours of discussion silver had disappeared. Kaleo suddenly looked up, something was wrong. Listening closer he heard something that he never thought he'd never hear. In the next room his fledgling was crying.

END OF CHAPTER!!

Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you all next week


End file.
